dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Beauty and the Nazi Pirates.
Luego de aquel fatídico domingo donde Laureano se enfrentó a una carrera solo ya que su pareja estaba alucinando con 40º de temperatura, lograron sobrevivir un día más, pero no pudieron descansar ni un solo segundo ya que el desgraciado host los apresuró dándoles un nuevo desafió. Aquella noche después de terminar la competencia, Lau se recostó a dormir en el sofá ya que su pareja aún seguía con fiebre, a pesar de los remedios que estaba tomando. Todo indicaba que la noche sería normalmente tranquila, ya que Lau tendría que levantarse a la madrugada a ver que Kali no tuviera fiebre. Pero todo esto se derrumbó cuando unas bocinas altamente ruidosas comenzaron a retumbar en la casa. - ¡¿Qué mierda?! – Laureano se despertó tan sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo que se terminó cayendo del sillón. - ¡Lau! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – la voz de Kali tratando de gritar parecía insignificante entre tanto alboroto. - ¡Es de afuera! ¡No salgas de la cama! –se vistió rápidamente y para prevenir en caso de algo peligroso, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina antes de dirigirse a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta, su cara de susto pasó en pocos segundos a transformarse en una irritada, ya que no era nada de que preocuparse a esas altas horas de la noche. Un gran camión tráiler estaba parado frente a su puerta y para ser menos, la persona que tocaba sin parar la bocina era el maldito Carlos. - ¡Por dios Carlos! ¡¿Podes dejar de tocar esa porquería?! –gritaba Laureano saliendo al patio. - Perdón –exclamó bajando del vehículo-, era para comprobar que estuvieran bien despiertos – dijo riéndose y entrando a la casa. - A ver Carlos, son las…dos de la madrugada –dijo mirando a su reloj de muñeca-, Kali está volando de fiebre ¿Se puede saber qué carajo queres? - No hay tiempo para insultos Lau –le respondió tomando un vaso de agua de la cocina, como si fuera su propia casa sin pedir permiso-, necesito que se suban los dos al camión ya o no vamos a llegar al próximo desafío para el domingo. - ¿Acaso están bajos de presupuesto que no pueden mantener un camp? Ya te dije lo que tenes que hacer, pero si no me queres escuchar… - Es mi camp y lo hago a mi manera, ahora suban al camión antes de que los abandone acá. - ¿Lau? ¿Qué pasa? –una Kali que apenas se podía mantener el pie, permanecía apoyada en la puerta de su dormitorio -, ¿Carlos eres tú? –le preguntó con su voz tan cute y su acento inentendible chileno. - Hola querida, no hay tiempo, necesito que vengan conmigo urgente, pueden venir o no, pero terminarían eliminados. - Emm…no me siento bien, no sé si te das cuenta –intentaba explicarle Kali, aunque quedaba más que claro. - Nosotros te damos remedios y todo lo que necesites para mejorarte, pero apúrense o no vamos a llegar. Finalmente, la pareja terminó aceptando y luego de agarrar una campera para la chica, dejaron la casa y salieron a la calle para subir al camión de Carlos. - ¿No supondrás que vamos a subir a la parte de carga? –miraba Laureano junto con Kali como Carlos abría la parte trasera del camión. - Hay más gente que les va a hacer compañía, así que no se preocupen. Al abrir esta parte, su sorpresa fue doble al ver que había otras dos parejas ocupando la zona de carga. A su izquierda, Lance y Duncs yacían acostados y a su derecha, Licca y Jota hablaban sentados hasta que fueron sorprendidos por Carlos y la otra pareja. - Entren rápido, nos espera un largo camino – contestó y luego de que subieron Kali y Lau, el odioso host les cerró la puerta. Allí adentro por suerte tenían una pequeña lamparita para estar iluminados y una rejilla de ventilación, pero solo eso. No había nada sobre que recostarse, algo malo ya que ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerse de pie. - Kali. - Dijo Lau con suavidad mientras rodeaba levemente a la pelirroja con un brazo, podía sentir como tiritaba y como le costaba mantenerse bien, pero a la vez podía observar como la joven se esmeraba por ocultarlo. - Hola chicos, ¿llevan mucho tiempo aqui? - preguntó con suavidad la pelirroja, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, para controlar su cuerpo tiritante. Duncs alzó los hombros, Lance ignoraba la presencia nueva, o cualquier presencia, Licca sonrió con amabilidad y decidió responder. - Solo un par de horas. - Bromeó, aunque parecía bastante serio. Kali sonreía con amabilidad, aunque por dentro quería morir o matar, fue entonces cuando Lau tomó a la pelirroja, ambos se sentaron en el piso, Lau dejó que la enferma se recostase contra él, porque toda bestia tiene su parte amable con su bella. Pasó el tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ni idea, pero pasó, y las puertas del camión se abrieron dejando entrar la luz radiante de un día soleado y el olor a mar. - BIENVENIDOS, CAMPISTAS. - Dijo el host con una sonrisa pedante y una pose de super heroe fallido, se hizo a un lado para que las parejas bajasen del automovil. - Ahora, he aquí su desafío. - anunció el Host.- Tendrán que llegar a One Piece, in ONE PIECE. - Sonriente alegre y estúpido, el pequeño Host esperó a risas, a lo que solo recibió miradas de decepción, una suave tos de parte de la pelirroja y una Licca rodando los ojos. -- Bueno, no importa, tendrán que llegar a One Piece, con esto. - El Host se hizo a un lado, mostrando una serie de barcos destrozados.- Suerte muchachos. - Chari se fue, porque who wants Chari in the rest of the fic. En ese momento, las parejas se dispusieron a ir a sus barcos, Lau observaba de soslayo a Kali, quien sin más que un suspiro se dispuso a acercarse a uno de los barcos destrozados, poniendose las manitos en las caderas la pelirroja esbozó inexplicablemente una sonrisa de entusiasmo. - ¡A TRABAJAR! - ordenó la pelirroja con un tono demandante y ligeramente pedante, saliendose sin querer una vez más de personaje. Lau rodó los ojos, pero le causó risa, puesto que el tono de chinchilla irritante de la pelirroja hacía que sus ordenes fuesen poco serias. Entonces, los jovenes protagonistas de este fic, comenzaron a trabajar en uno de los desastrozos barcos. Luego de varias -varias- horas, y luego de que la mayoría de las parejas ya habían partido su viaje, los protagonistas al fin, terminaron su misión de dejar el barco como algo decente para viajar y se embarcaron en el viaje, se habían retrasado gracias a la Bella enferma, y las discusiones usuales entre los dos, que por lo general dejaban oculta para las cámaras. Kali hubiese empezado a agitarse y a insultar irritada, si no hubiese estado tan enferma, Lau lo hubiese hecho también, pero la misma razón los detuvo, y por fin emprendieron su viaje pacificamente. La pelirroja estaba acostada en un colchón tapada por frazadas, mientras tiritaba fuertemente, mientras la Bestia simplemente se dedicaba a avanzar lo más rápido posible, viendo a la lejanía los barcos ajenos. - ¿No puedes ir más rápido? - Se quejó la pelirroja inquieta, deseando con desesperación alguna cama más decente o algún medicamento, ¿Dónde estaban los que prometio Chari? Junto a los 7 minutos del desafío anterior de seguro. - Si pudiese ir más rápido, iría más rápido.- Respondió Lau irritado mientras iba avanzando. La pelirroja se levantó del piso y se acercó a Lau. - Claro que puedes ir más rápido, solo no sabes como hacerlo. - Se quejó, manteniendo un tono armonioso, a lo que se dispuso a bajar las velas para que se impulsasen con el viento. - ¡KALI, NO!- Gritó Lau soltando el timón, cuando salió corriendo a agarrar a la joven, quien justo había soltado las velas, tomó a la muchacha en brazos y la alejó para poder amarrarlas otra vez, pero ya era tarde. - ¡Abandonen el barco! -gritó la voz de Lance desde lejos. La pareja empezó a pelearse y él la empujó para dejarla en el piso y se tiro junto a ella, a lo que está se quejó porque se cayó de cara. -¿Te gusta? Si querés podemos…- decía Laureano ya que el estaba sobre su pareja, pero al parecer no era el momento. - ¡Ahora No! – y con las pocas fuerzas de la joven, se lo quito de encima. Ni bien el término desplazado, un golpe mortal sacudió a toda la embarcación. De la oscuridad del océano apareció la nave de Dunc y Lance, chocando sobre la miserable nave de la pareja. No había tiempo para nada, y con Kali enferma no podría arriesgarse a exponer la al frío del océano, o no lo contaría. La pareja de aweonados Dunc y Lance comenzaron a insultar a Laureano, echándole la culpa de lo sucedido pero para aprovechar el tiempo, rápidamente se dirigieron a un bote salvavidas y escaparon de su nave. -¡ Ahí se ven, ilusos! -gritaba Lance remando para que el barco no se los tragara. Mientras ellos escapaban, su lamentable nave de madera podrida ya estaba más de la mitad sumergida en el agua, sin darles tiempo a desatar el pequeño bote que tenían en la cubierta. -¡¿Qué hacemos?! -gritaba desesperada Kali -No hay alternativa, salta o nos morimos – la tomo de la mano y se pusieron al borde, saltando contra la helada agua del océano. Con la nave desarmandose, Lau agarró a su bella para evitar que le agarrar a hipotermia y la contuvo. A pocos metros, el agua que entraba al barco hizo explotar las habitaciones internas por la diferencia de presión, soltando pedazos de madera por todos lados. El primero que floto cerca de ellos, una vieja puerta de la embarcación, la usaron para que Kali se subiera y evitará estar en el frío. -Emmm, creo que hay espacio para otro más -miraba Lau el espacio vacío en la tabla y como Kali tiritaba de frio-, además puedo darte calor… -¿No viste la película Titánic, Jack se tiene que morir ahogado.- Comentó Kali con total inocencia y con una falta de juicio, debido a la fiebre. -¡Si me muero no podremos seguir en el camp! Mágicamente para su sorpresa y en el medio de la discusión, Lau logró ver el bote de madera que al parecer, el naufragio del barco hizo que se soltaran las sogas que lo mantenían atado, siendo casi un milagro. La pareja se subió en el bote, Kali tiritaba en un rincón sin hacer mayor esfuerzo por avanzar mientras Lau remaba desesperadamente. - ¿No quieres ayudar o no puedes? - Preguntó Lau algo irritado, pero amable, debido al estado de la pelirroja. La pelirroja parecía no haberle escuchado, se movió a través del bote quedando los dos al mismo lado, y se apoyó en el bote para apuntar a un sector a lo lejano. - ¡Ahí hay un barco! ¡Podemos pedir ayuda! - Dijo alegre Kali, emocionada por la idea de algo caliente para cubrirse, porque ahora estaba mojada y con fiebre. Lau hizo una mueca. - Es una competencia Kali... Así no funciona... - Le dijo con un tono amable mientras le tocó los hombros para hacer que se alejase del extremo. El barco que había visto la pareja, tenía música alta y se podía ver a un par familiar festejando. - ¡ Son Licca y Jota! Ellos no nos dejarían tirados en un bote, yo lo sé. - Insistió Kali con total inocencia, ante lo que se hizo a un lado y comenzó a saltar, gritar y a menear los brazos para llamar la atención del par, pero que no la escucharian, y si lo hacian no le tomarían en cuenta, porque es una competencia y Kali con fiebre es retrasada. Cuando por fin, Licca se dio cuenta del par, puso una mano en su frente y se empezó a reír. - Mira mira, el par de tortolos estan en un bote a remo. - comentó a su amigo español que hablaba en un idioma demasiado complicado para que los Latinos comprendiesemos algo. - ¿Qué hace meneandose así? - Preguntó Licca riendose aun más fuerte. - Aquí va un texto inentendible que es el diálogo de Jota. - Mencionó el Español con calma, a lo que Licca asintió, porque es la unica que le entiende. - Veamos como los botamos. - Aseguró Licca buscando algún arma para atacar a la pareja. Mientras tanto en el bote, Lau trataba de mantener el equilibrio, ya que por los saltos de Kali se meneaba demasiado el bote. - ¡Kali! ¡Así no funciona ya te dije! - Exclamó irritandose. La pelirroja dejó de saltar y se dio vuelta cruzandose de brazos. - Subestimas la amabilidad de ellos. - Se quejó inmediatamente Kali. - Además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No es como que ellos nos vayan a atacar, ya estamos en un pequeño bote, ¿De qué les sirve...? -- Mientras Kali hablaba Laureano observaba a una Licca con un cañon apuntando a la pareja, el joven se ponía pálido, y se preparaba para empujar a Kali al agua, cuando un Kraken de 30 metros destruyó el barco de los Fiesteros y se los llevó a las profundidades del agua. Laureano estaba sin palabras, mientras Kali aun reclamaba. La joven se dio media vuelta y vio como el barco ya no estaba. - ... ¿Cómo se fueron tan rápido? - Preguntó desorientada. En un momento a otro el bote se dio vuelta, porque uno de los tentaculos del Kraken lo golpeó y provocó que se volcase. La pareja nuevamente en el agua, dieron vuelta de nuevo el bote y se pusieron a remar, esta vez juntos. - Perdón. - Dijo Kali en voz bajita, por haberlos hecho perder más tiempo. Lau la rodeó con un brazo a lo que la peliroja le hizo el quite. - Sigue remando. - Dijo seria. - Luego los abrazos. Continuaron remando durante un par de horas, exhaustos y estresados el par de irritables se detuvieron unos momentos. - Siempre podemos matarnos. - Sugirió la ahora nihilista, afiebrada Kali, Laureano simplemente rodó los ojos ante su sugerencia. - Siempre podemos seguir remando. - Ordenó el nazi irritable. Kali se recostó en el bote. - QUIERO MORIR. - Exclamó tratando de tirarse al agua, Laureano la sostuvo y trató de contener. - NO VAS A MORIR, TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR PARTICIPANDO. - Le gritó Lau. - PERO QUIERO MORIR, DEJAME TOMAR AGUA DE MAR, LA VIDA NO VALE LA PENA SUELTAME. - Gritaba la Chilena que tampoco hablaba un idioma entendible por el resto de los latinos, pero lo vamos a dejar con textos porque para este fic es relevante lo que dice. Cuando en un momento sintieron un golpe y la pareja cayó en el bote, de cara nuevamente, porque es cómico. Kali se levantó agitada. - NO LANCE NO. - gritó, buscando con la mirada quien había sido el culpable, pero para su sorpresa, no había culpable. - ¿Por qué dices su nombre? - Celoso el Laureano se levantó junto a ella, la pareja observó la Isla a la que debían llegar con emoción. The Beauty and the Beast celebraron, Lau estuvo apunto de abrazar a Kali pero ella lamentablemente se desmayó al final de la travesía. Diría que llegaron primeros, pero sería mentir porque obviamente debieron haber llegado quintos o sextos. '' '''Kali: '''Y vivimos felices para siempre. '''Lau:' Al menos ya no tiene fiebre. Chari: *durmiendo, despierta inquieto* Ah sí, ahora... vamos a ver el veredicto, vayanse, shu. Categoría:Episodios